Redemption's Price
by Doppelganger13
Summary: "I challenge you," he exclaimed pointing a finger at her. Kagome merely raised a brow, a frown marring her features. Well, that was completely random. "Excuse me?" He reddened. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" He repeated again louder. "…Why?"


**A/N: Two of my more favorite characters from my two favorite shows (Kagome/ Zuko). These plot bunnies were all jumping in my head so I just wrote these for fun. Hope any readers will like these as well. :)**

****.

.

.

**REDEMPTION'S PRICE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**  
**A CHALLENGE AND AN UNLIKELY FRIENDSHIP**

.

.

.

Kagome: 10 years old  
Zuko: 9 years old

The sun was shining brightly across the courtyard as Kagome hurried into the patio to find Ozai. Ever since he had found her all those months ago, he had personally been training her daily. Though her living conditions in the palace were a great improvement to those while she was living under Jiro, she couldn't help but feel as though she was not just removed from a boiling pot; merely, fate simply tossed her into the boiling fire.

"Ah, there's Father's pet."

Kagome sighed, trying to ignore Azula's mocking voice. She continued to walk despite the continuing taunts behind her. As usual, Azula was complaining and whining about her to her friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Don't mind them, she muttered over and over in her mind like a mantra.

"What makes her so special?" she heard Azula comment. She trudged on leaving the trio of girls behind her.

"It's not like I asked for any of this," she muttered darkly. She was about to turn a corner when someone else called her name. She turned to see Zuko striding toward her with a determined look on his face. She kept a carefully blank face as she stood her ground wondering what it was now.

"I challenge you," he exclaimed pointing a finger at her.

Kagome merely raised a brow, a frown marring her features. Well, that was completely random. "Excuse me?"

He reddened. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" He repeated again louder.

"…Why?" This was a far cry from his usual reaction to her. His behavior towards her tended to be just ignore, ignore, and ignore. As if pretending that she wasn't there, she would magically disappear.

"It doesn't matter why! Do you accept or now?" He demanded angrily.

She signed inwardly at the prince's temper tantrum. He was far too spoiled and hot-headed for his own good. She shook her head. "Sorry, Prince Zuko, but I don't have time to play with you." She ignored the anger flash through Zuko's eyes and walked away.

She jarred to a halt when a stream of fire came from behind her. She shifted to see Zuko with a smirk on his face. "What is your problem?" she demanded angrily.

"You are!" Zuko cried out, his fists bursting in flames, surprising Kagome with his intensity. What exactly did she do to him? "Why does Father always train you. I'm his son, but he spends more time with you." He brought his fist up releasing another round of flames. Kagome pursed her lips as she listened to his rant. So that's why he disliked her; he was jealous about Ozai training her and not him. Well, hell, she couldn't do anything about that. If he had a problem with that, he should take it up with his father; attacking her wasn't going to help either one of them.

Kagome dodged the flames but Zuko shifted as he sent another powerful surge of flames hurtling towards her. She understood why Zuko was angry with her, but honestly, this physical attack on her person was getting tiring and irritating. "You know, Zuko, perhaps your father trains me because _you_ are too weak."

Zuko's eyes widened but he began to attack more ferociously that he did before. Kagome inwardly grinned as the prince lost his control. He was talented for his age and had, arguably, a lot of unseen potential. Yet, Kagome contemplated as she shuffled to the left, he couldn't control his emotions and thus his firebending was erratic and disorganized. Pity…

He panted heavily as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "Take this!"

She easily dodged it but the flames engulfed the painting right behind her. Both children paled when they realized the painting was one of Ozai's treasured materials. She looked at Zuko who had come to stand before her as they helplessly watched the painting burn.

"What is going on?"

Kagome froze as Ozai's voice filled the room; the question was calmly asked but both recognized the furious tone underlying it.

Both children turned to look at the physical manifestation of their worst fear. Kagome gulped as Ozai coldly appraised the both of them; she could feel Zuko paralyzed next to her, his breaths coming in short, sporadic puffs. If this situation was less terrifying, she could have laughed at how petrified the hot-headed prince looked. But since it was as terrifying as it seemed, she could not do anything but stand idly by, her mind racing to form any believable lie.

"Well?" Ozai asked again, his tone silky. "Would either one of you care to explain why one of my most prized possessions has now become worthless ash? Well?"

Kagome discreetly glanced at Zuko who was looking at his father with an almost palpable fear.

"I hate having to repeat myself."

I really don't want to do this, Kagome thought. She brought her head down in somber resignation.

"Father-"Zuko began, his voice shaking.

"It was me," she interrupted, drawing Ozai's gaze and Zuko's shocked stare.

"But" Zuko started but was silenced by Kagome's harsh glare.

"I'm sorry, Master," she bowed her head in an apologetic manner. "I was trying to practice the technique I learned yesterday but I was careless and the portrait suddenly caught on fire."

"I see."

"I promise it won't happen again," she lifted her head up.

Ozai glanced between the two of them before nodding. If he believed Kagome was lying, he didn't show it. "Hn. It seems you need more training to control your powers."

Kagome winced at his tone. She had a sinking feeling that she should expect some extremely harsh punishment.

"Come. You're already late," he ordered. He walked quickly away, his robes rushing behind him.

A pregnant pause followed, surrounding the two children. Kagome shook her head as she walked away. She stopped when Zuko grabbed her hand, but she refused to turn around.

"Uh, I'm, uh," he flustered his words. He hated to apologize. "I'm-"

Kagome tugged her hand away. "Don't bother," she muttered. She made her way out of the room, leaving behind a frustrated Zuko.

Later that afternoon, after a particularly grueling and intense training session with Ozai, Kagome found herself relaxing, or rather, _trying_ to relax in the duck pond. She hissed in pain as she applied the ointments Iroh gave her to the burn wound on her arm.

"Crap, this is going to leave a mark," she muttered bitterly. She didn't even particularly like Zuko but she still lied for him…which led her to this rather painful situation. "Last time I do something good for anyone else," she gritted out, as she dabbed on a sensitive spot.

Suddenly, a twig snapped from behind her, drawing her out of her reverie. She slowly stood up and went in a stance. "I know you're there." When nobody answered, she walked closer, white flames erupting from her fist. "If you don't want to die, you better speak up!"

"…It's me."

Kagome relaxed her stance as Zuko stepped out from the bushes. He looked uncomfortable and was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Hmph," she ignored him and turned around to sit again. She bent down to get the wrapping bandages from her bag, never acknowledging Zuko, who moved to sit beside her. She heard him inhale sharply when he saw the wound on her arm.

"Did-did my father do that to you?"

No duh, she thought. She tried to wrap the bandages but it just kept falling off.

"Listen Kagome," he forced her to look at him before removing his hands when she just glared at him. "I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I was jealous of you," he admitted, his cheeks tinted with a light pink. He picked up a rock and absentmindedly threw it at the pond, making sure he didn't hit any of the ducks that were floating around. He brought his legs to his chest and rested his head on them. He glanced furtively at Kagome who was looking back at him with a knowing look. "I just wanted my father to pay attention to me the way he pays attention to you and Azula…but you were right before."

She tilted her head, a questioning expression on her face.

"You said that he wasn't interested in me because I'm weak…You were right, I am weak…" Zuko broke off, his face despondent and melancholy.

Kagome sighed, her anger dissipating. She really couldn't remain angry at him. After all, could she really blame him for wanting to spend more time with his father? And besides that, he looked really sad…Kagome sighed again. "Help me with this would you?" she asked giving him the bandage.

Zuko looked at her surprised.

"Well?" she repeated, a grin on her face, offering the bandage again.

A small smile appeared on his face as he took it and gently wrapped it around Kagome's arm.

Seeing him look so serious with his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to bandage her arm made Kagome smile.

"You don't have to be weak Zuko. You just need to train more."

"…"

"If you want, I could train you," she suggested.

"Really?" he exclaimed, accidentally tightening the bandage. "Sorry about that," he added hurriedly fixing the bandage. "You're serious though?" he asked, his voice tinted with doubt.

She nodded, amused at how Zuko's face brightened up. "After I train with your father, I can go and try to teach you some of the techniques."

Zuko simply stared at her, his smile widening. "Thanks Kagome."

The two remained in a comfortable silence as Zuko finished wrapping her arm up. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

Kagome chuckled. "Keep that in mind when I'm training you."

.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 PREVIEW:**

One year has passed and Iroh's 600-day siege against the great walls of Ba Sing Se has drawn to a close. Burdened with a military failure and grieving the loss of his only son, the once great general returns home. It is just as well because Ozai has decided that Kagome is now ready to apply her training to more practical missions...assassinations...

.

.

.

* * *

**QUOTES OF THE DAY:**

Sokka: (Trying to break the ice around his legs) "I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic!"

.

.

.

* * *

**This story will probably seem more like a series of oneshots since I'm too lazy to try to make these moments more cohesive and more like one story. Ah well, enjoy anyways.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Cheers!**


End file.
